Caskets are used for the interment of the bodies of deceased persons. Before interment, the body of the deceased is typically displayed for the benefit of loved ones at a funeral. When the body is displayed, the head portion of the casket lid and/or the leg portion of the casket lid is opened and locked in a raised position. When the viewing is completed, the lid portion(s) are returned to a closed position.
In the closed position, the lid portions are typically firmly held against the lower casket shell by one or more latch or locking mechanisms. The latch or locking mechanism should be economical and easy to use. Further, the latch mechanism should provide a positive indication that the lid has been locked in place. The invention provides such a casket latch.